Supernatural - 421 When the Leevee Breaks
by Dozo14
Summary: Alternate version of the Supernatural episode 4.21 "When the Leevee Breaks" in which Adam is still alive. Dean and Bobby have Sam trapped in the panic room to cure his addiction to demon blood. But are they making the right decision when it comes to stopping the apocalypse?
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural – 4.21 When the Levee Breaks

Part 1

Xxx

_The previous episode 4.20 The Rapture happens unaltered. After discovering that Sam is drinking demonic blood to power his psychic abilities, Dean and Bobby lured him to the panic room under Bobby's house and trapped him inside. Having survived the attack by the ghouls, their half-brother Adam is currently still residing at Bobby's._

Xxx

In the basement under Bobby's Salvage Yard, Sam was trapped in the pure iron panic room after being trapped there a few hours ago by his brother and Bobby. Dean was standing on the other side of the door, looking at Sam through a little barred window.

"Okay. Let me out. This is not funny." Sam said agitated.

"Damn straight." Dean replied, it certainly wasn't funny.

"Dean, come on. This is crazy!" Sam said.

"No. Not until you dry out." Dean said determined.

"Look, I'm sorry." Sam said as he leaned at the door. "I shouldn't have lied to you. Just open the door."

"You don't have to apologize. It's not your fault." Dean replied. "It's not your fault that you lied to me over and over again. I get it now. You couldn't help it."

"I'm not some junkie." Sam called out insulted.

"Really?" Dean remarked with a frown. "I guess I've just imagined how strung out you've been lately."

"You're actually trying to twist this into some kind of ridiculous drug intervention?" Sam asked.

"If it smells like a duck." Dean replied with a shrug.

"Dean, I'm not drinking the demon blood for kicks. I'm getting strong enough to kill Lilith." Sam explained.

"Strong?" Dean asked confused. "This is about as far away from strong as you can get. Try weak. Try desperate. Pathetic."

"Killing Lilith is the only thing that matters." Sam said convinced. "Or are you so busy being self-righteous you forgot about her?"

"Oh, Lilith's gonna die. Bobby and I will kill her." Dean promised. "But not with you."

"You're not serious." Sam said.

"Congrats, Sammy. You just bought yourself a benchwarmer seat to the apocalypse." Dean replied.

"Dean, look…" Sam said as Dean started to close the window. "No, wait." However, Dean ignored him and closed it. "Come back here. Dean! Let me out of here! Dean! Let me out of here! Let me out! Dean!" Sam continued to scream at the closed door.

After some time passed, Sam was angrily slamming his fist against the door while screaming out for Dean and Bobby. However, nobody seemed to be listening. Frustrated, he started circling the room. Suddenly, his vision became blurry and the lights flickered. He notices a drop in temperature.

"Guys! Get down here!" Sam called out as he ran back to the door. "Something's coming!"

Out of nowhere, the demon Alastair appeared behind Sam, dressed in a black apron covered in blood. Sam sensed his presence and slowly turned around.

"Hello, Sam. It's a pleasure to see you again." Alastair declared in a calm and mocking tone. "Looks like I have you all to myself here. Goodness. How will we pass the time?"

The lights flickered again and everything went dark for a second. When Sam opened his eyes, he suddenly found himself strapped to a wooden cross in the middle of the room, on top of the devil's trap painted on the floor. Alastair walked toward him with a smile and a small surgical knife in his hand. Without hesitation, he started cutting Sam.

"Don't. No, no, don't. Don't, don't. No… Stop! Stop! Alastair… please. Please." Sam begged desperately as the demon continues to slice him open.

"So polite all of a sudden." Alastair said as he played with his knife. "Very nice. I appreciate that."

Alistair whistled as he continued his little operation. Sam screamed, though it is revealed the entire thing is playing out in his mind. He was lying on the bed, alone and unbound. However, his arms were spread and he continued to scream for mercy.

Xxx

As Sam's screams continued, Dean stood at the bottom of the stairs leading out of the basement. He looked at the door with a pained expression, but ultimately shook his head and headed upstairs. That blood needed to get out of his system. It would only get worse before it got better. When Dean left the basement and closed the door, he found Adam standing behind it leaning against the wall.

"Something you need to tell me?" Adam asked.

"Not now, kid." Dean replied as he walked away.

"Hold on." Adam said as he started to follow him. "First you drag me here, tell me to stay put. Now you've got Sam locked in the basement for God knows what reason. I think I deserve some answers! What the hell is going on?"

Dean stopped and turned to his younger half-brother. "Trust me, Adam." Dean said. "It's better if you stay out of this."

"Out of what?" Adam asked. "I can handle Sam being an addict."

"You were eavesdropping?" Dean asked angrily.

"I'm sorry." Adam said. "But nobody is talking to me. I could help, you know. Bobby has been teaching me some stuff. And I've been reading his journals."

"Bobby is teaching you how to defend yourself." Dean replied. "He is not training you to be a hunter. You're way out of your league."

"But still…" Adam argued.

"Sorry, kid, but you'll just get in the way." Dean interrupted him. "I need to talk to Bobby."

Dean walked away and headed to Bobby's office. Adam rolled his eyes and walked the other way, heading up the stairs. Dean entered the office and found Bobby sitting at his desk. He poured them both a strong drink and sat down.

"Don't you think it would be better to just tell the kid the truth?" Bobby asked.

"I don't want him involved in this." Dean replied as he took a sip. "Besides, how is he ever supposed to trust Sam again once he knows?"

"I see." Bobby remarked. "Are you just talking about Adam, or yourself?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Dean said.

As they both sipped at their drinks, the horrified screams of Sam sounded through the house. Dean shook his head and looked out through the window.

"How long is this gonna go on?" Dean asked.

"Here, let me look it up in my demon-detox manual." Bobby remarked dryly. "Oh wait. No one ever wrote one. No telling how long it'll take. Hell, or if Sam will even live through it."

Before Dean could reply, the phone started ringing. Bobby sighed before he answered.

"Hello." Bobby said. "Suck dirt and die, Rufus. You call me again, I'll kill you."

Dean frowned when Bobby hung up. "What's up with Rufus?" He asked.

"He knows." Bobby replied. When the phone started ringing again, he answered it. "I'm busy, you son of a bitch." He called out, before pausing. "This better be important." As Rufus informed him what was going on, a worried frown appeared on his face.

Xxx

When Sam opened his eyes, he realized he was not bound. He looked around and saw Alastair had disappeared. Or had he never even been there? Was he losing his mind?

"The answer's yes. You're hallucinating." A familiar voice said.

Sam turned around and saw his teenage self standing beside his bed. He was looking at himself.

"That's right, it's me." Young Sam said. "Or I mean, it's you."

"I'm losing my mind." Sam said as she shook his head.

"Definitely." His younger self replied.

"What do you want?" Sam asked nervously.

"An explanation." His younger self said. "How could you do this to me? I thought we were gonna be normal."

"I tried. I did." Sam said. "It didn't pan out that way. Sorry, kid."

"'Sorry, kid'? That's what you have to say?" Young Sam said angrily. "It's all we ever wanted. We were so close. You got away from Dad. You quit hunting. You were gonna become a lawyer and get married. Why'd you blow it?"

"Look. They killed Jessica." Sam argued.

"Yeah. And if you hadn't run off with Dean, if you'd been there to protect her, she'd still be alive." His younger self replied.

"I know." Sam agreed.

"You think Jess would want you to turn into this? She loved you." Young Sam said. "You think she'd be happy you using her as an excuse?"

"I'm sorry. I am." Sam replied. "But life doesn't turn out the way you thought when you were fourteen years old. We were never gonna be normal. We were never gonna get away. Grow up."

His young self sighed. Suddenly, he was no longer standing in front of Sam, but behind him. "Maybe you're right. Maybe there's no escape." Suddenly his eyes turn yellow. "After all, how can you run from what's inside you?"

Xxx

Back in the living room, Bobby handed Dean a piece of paper. He leaned against the desk as he read it. Bobby sat down and grabbed another drink.

"The news ain't good." Bobby remarked.

"This is what Rufus called about?" Dean asked confused. "Key West sees ten species go extinct."

"Yep. Plus Alaska." Bobby added. "Fifteen-man fishing crew all stricken blind, cause unknown. New York, teacher goes postal, locks the door, kills exactly sixty-six kids. All this in a single day. I looked them up. There's no doubt about it. They're all seals. Breaking. Fast."

"How many are left?" Dean asked.

"Who knows? Can't be many." Bobby replied. "Where the hell are your angel pals?"

"You tell me." Dean remarked.

Bobby sighed and emptied his glass. He then stood up and cleared his throat. "I'm just wondering." He eventually said.

"What?" Dean asked as he turned to him.

"The apocalypse being nigh and all... is now really the right time to be having this little domestic drama of ours?" Bobby replied.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked with a frown.

"Well, I don't like this any more than you do, but Sam can kill demons. He's got a shot at stopping Armageddon." Bobby reasoned.

"So what?" Dean said angrily. "Sacrifice Sam's life, his soul, for the greater good? Is that what you're saying? Times are bad, so let's use Sam as a nuclear warhead?

"Look, I know you hate me for suggesting it." Bobby said with raised hands. "Hell, I hate me for suggesting it. I love that boy like a son. All I'm saying is maybe he's here right now instead of on the battlefield because we love him too much."

Xxx

Back in the panic room, Sam was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed, looking up at the large vent in the ceiling. He was burning up, sweating intensely. With blurred vision, he looked around the room and saw a pitcher of water. He tried to get up and leaned on the bed.

"Poor baby." A sad voice sounded through the room.

Sam turned around and was shocked to see his mother standing there. She was dressed in a white night gown covered in a large blood stain.

"Mom." Sam said as he stood up.

"Sam." Mary replied. "You look just awful."

Sam smirked as he started to pace around. "Alright, let's hear it." He said. "Go ahead."

"What do you mean?" Mary asked confused.

"That you're disappointed." Sam said, filling in the blanks. "You never thought I'd turn out this way. I'm a piss-poor excuse for a son. Your heart is broken." He stopped and looked at her. "Am I close?"

Mary waited for a moment. "Not at all." She eventually said as she walked toward him. "You're doing the right thing, Sam. What you're doing is brave. You're not being crazy, you're being practical." She touched him arm. "Sam, I am so proud of you."

"But…" Sam said confused and he sat down on the bed. He had not expected this. "Dean…"

"Your brother doesn't understand." Mary said as she sat down next to her son. "I was raised a hunter from a long line. We understand that there are gonna be hard choices. And we do what we have to to get the job done. Yes, our family is cursed. But you… you have the power to turn it into a gift. You can use it against them."

"For revenge?" Sam asked.

"No, for justice." Mary replied softly, almost whispering. "I know how scared you are."

"What's in me, Mom, it's…" Sam started to say.

"Evil." Mary finished his sentence. "And you know it."

"What if it's stronger than me?" Sam asked scared. "Look at me. What if Dean's right?"

Mary smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "Dean can never know how strong you are…" She said. "Because Dean is weak. Look at what he's done to you. Locking you in here? He's terrified. He's in over his head. You have to go on without him. You have what it takes. You have to kill Lilith."

"Even if it kills me." Sam replied somewhat hesitantly.

"Make my death mean something." Mary said determined. "I'm counting on you, Sam. Don't let anyone or anything get in your way. Not even Dean."

Mary kissed her son on his cheek as she wraps her hands around him. A moment later, she had disappeared and Sam was left alone, shivering and twitching.

xxx

Outside, Dean was impatiently pacing around the salvage yard after calling out to Castiel for hours. Just as he is about to give up, the flapping of wings is heard and the angel appears behind him under a lamp.

"Well, it's about time." Dean remarked annoyed. "I've been screaming myself hoarse out here for about two and a half hours now."

"What do you want?" Castiel asked impatiently.

"Well, you can start with what the hell happened in Illinois." Dean replied.

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked as he walked over.

"Cut the crap. You were gonna tell me something." Dean said.

"Well, nothing of import." Castiel said flippantly.

"You got ass-reamed in heaven but it was not of import?" Dean asked with a frown.

"Dean, I can't. I'm sorry." Castiel replied a bit nervous as he looked around and paced a bit. "Get to the reason you really called me. It's about Sam, right?"

"Can he do it? Kill Lilith, stop the apocalypse?" Dean asked.

"Possibly, yes." Castiel replied before turning back to Dean. "But as you know, he'd have to take certain steps."

"Crank up the hell-blood regimen." Dean concluded.

"Consuming the amount of blood it would take to kill Lilith would change your brother forever. Most likely, he would become the next creature that you would feel compelled to kill." Castiel explained before walking back to Dean.

"There's no reason this would have to come to pass, Dean." Castiel continued. "We believe it's you, Dean, not your brother. The only question for us is whether you're willing to accept it. Stand up and accept your role. You are the one who will stop it."

Dean hesitated for a moment as he considered the offer. "If I do this, Sammy doesn't have to?" He eventually asked with desperation.

"If it gives you comfort to see it that way." Castiel replied.

"God, you're a dick these days." Dean remarked as he shook his head and walked away. He took a moment to think it over and sighed. Determined to save his little brother, he eventually conceded. "Fine, I'm in." He said with fake determination.

"You give yourself over wholly to the service of God and his angels?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah, exactly." Dean replied with a shrug.

"Say it." Castiel demanded.

Dean sighed and turned to face Castiel. Both looked at each other in silence for a moment. "I give myself over wholly to serve God and you guys." Dean repeated reluctantly.

"You swear to follow his will and his word as swiftly and obediently as you did your own father's?" Castiel asked.

"Yes, I swear." Dean said. "Now what?"

"Now you wait, and we call on you when it's time." Castiel replied.

Dean stood in silence as he pondered the consequences of what he had just sworn. However, none of it mattered if it meant stopping Sammy from drinking the demon blood and becoming a monster. That was all that mattered.

Xxx

Sam was sitting on the floor of the panic room leaning against the wall. Suddenly he felt something and looked at his arms. The veins in his hands and arms started to turn black. In a panic, he crawled up and ran to the mirror. As he looked at himself, the veins on his face turned black and he screamed out for help.

Xxx

Up on the second floor of the house, Adam sat on the bed of his temporary bedroom while practicing loading and readying a gun while listening to music through earplugs. Sam's screams chilled his bones, though he knew he should listen to Dean and keep out of it. He turned up the volume of his music instead.

Xxx

Sam's screams echoed through the entire house. Back in Bobby's office, Dean stood by the door listening with a pained expression on his face. After telling Bobby what happened with Castiel, the older hunter was pacing around trying to wrap his mind around it.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you willingly signed up to be the angels' bitch?" Bobby eventually remarked. When Dean gave him an annoyed look, he smirked. "I'm sorry." He continued. "You prefer 'sucker'? After everything you said about them, now you trust them?"

"Come on, give me a little credit, Bobby." Dean replied annoyed as he walked over to him. "I've never trusted them less. I mean, they come on like shady politicians from planet Vulcan."

"Then why in the hell did you…" Bobby started to ask.

"Because what other option do I have?!" Dean angrily yelled at him before he could finish. "It's either trust the angels or let Sammy trust a demon?"

"I see your point." Bobby admitted reluctantly.

Both men fell silent and suddenly noticed that the entire house had gone quiet. Both instantly realized something was wrong.

"You hear that?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, that's a little too much nothing." Bobby replied.

Dean and Bobby hurried to the stairs and headed down to the basement. When they got to the panic room, they opened the small window in the door and looked inside. They saw Sam lying on the floor, apparently having a seizure. They exchanged concerned looks.

"What if he's faking?" Dean asked.

"You really think he would?" Bobby asked.

"I think he'd do anything." Dean replied.

Suddenly, Sam was thrown against the wall by an invisible force. He was rolled across the wall, slamming against it each time.

"That ain't faking." Bobby noted.

Dean and Bobby threw open the door and charged in to help Sam. They managed to pull him down and dragged him to the bed in the middle of the room. However, the seizure went on and Bobby pulled off his belt and placed it in Sam's mouth like a gag to keep him from swallowing his tongue. Dean, however, is in shock seeing his little brother hurting like this.

"We're gonna have to tie him down for his own safety." Bobby said, though Dean did not seem to hear him, so he raised his voice. "Dean? You with me? Dean! Before he has another fit."

"Yeah, yeah." Dean replied when he finally snapped out of it. "Let's just get it over with."

After some time passed, Sam finally woke up and was shocked to find himself tied to the bed. He looked around confused and saw Dean standing before him with a frown. He sat up.

"We had to." Dean explained. "The demon blood was flinging you all over the room." He sighed and started to pace. "Tell me something, Sam. Why did you do this to yourself?"

"You know why." Sam replied determined.

"Right." Dean said annoyed. "Kill Lilith. The big excuse. But why? What, revenge? Right?"

"Of course." Sam replied, confused as to why his brother could not understand that.

"Revenge for what?" Dean asked. "For sending me to hell? Did you happen to notice I'm back? Alive and kicking. So what's the point?"

As Sam frowned and shook his head, it was revealed the room is empty. However, in his hallucinations, Dean was still standing in front of him.

"Point?" Sam asked annoyed. "How about 'stop the damn apocalypse'?"

"My gig. Not yours." Dean said harshly. "The angels said so, remember? God picked me, man. So you got any other fantastic excuses?"

xxx

Back at Bobby's office, Dean was sitting on the couch with his head buried in his hands while Bobby leaned against his desk. Eventually, Bobby broke the silence by clearing his throat.

"Alright. I'm gonna ask one more time." Bobby said reluctantly. "Are we absolutely sure we're doing the right thing?"

Dean looked up with a frustrated frown. "Bobby, you saw what was happening to him down there." Dean said as he stood up. "The demon blood is killing him!"

"No, it isn't." Bobby replied as he shook his head. "We are."

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"I'm sorry. I can't bite my tongue any longer." Bobby replied. "We're killing him. Keeping him locked up down there. This cold-turkey thing isn't working. If he doesn't get what he needs, soon, Sam's not gonna last much longer."

Dean stared at him as he became emotional. "No." He said softly. "No, I'm not giving him demon blood. I won't do it."

"And if he dies?" Bobby asked.

"Then at least he dies human!" Dean called out with tears in his eyes. No matter what, he would not let his brother become a monster.

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Supernatural – 421 When the Leevee Breaks

Part 2

Xxx

Back in the panic room, the hallucination of Dean was circling around the bed, where Sam was lying with his eyes closed, trying his best to ignore him. He could not stand his brother's condescending attitude, like he knew what was better for him.

"I know why you really drink that blood, Sam." Dean proclaimed. "Makes you feel strong. Invincible. A big bad wolf in a world of little pigs."

"No. You're wrong, Dean." Sam said.

"It's more than that, isn't it?" Dean said as he stopped and looked at his brother. "It's because your whole life, you felt different. Am I right?"

"Stop." Sam said as he turned away and struggled against his restraints.

"Oh, I hit a little close to home, huh?" Dean remarked. "Not different because you were some lonely kid or because of your weirdo family."

"Stop it." Sam demanded.

The hallucination of Dean glared at his brother and walked over to the bed, leaning down as he looked him in the eyes. "Because you're a monster." Dean said.

"Shut up!" Sam screamed at him angrily. "Just… shut… the hell… up."

"You were always a monster." Dean continued. "And you only feel right when you're sucking down more poison and more evil."

Sam screamed as he struggled relentlessly against the chains keeping him down. He did not know what was real and what was not. Was Dean really there tormenting him? Or was he like Alastair and his mother, an inner voice projecting his worst fears?

Xxx

Back in Bobby's office, Dean stood across from his old friend. "I would die for him in a second, but I won't let him do this to himself." Dean explained. "I can't. I guess I found my line. I won't let my brother turn into a monster."

xxx

In the panic room, the hallucination of Dean stood hovering over Sam, his face mere inches from his. "Monster, Sam. You're a monster." He hissed with disgust.

"Dean, no." Sam pleaded.

"And I tried so hard to pretend that we were brothers." Dean said. "That you weren't one of the filthy things that we hunt. But we're not even the same species. You're nothing to me."

"Don't say that to me." Sam replied tearfully. "Don't you say that to me!"

Sam squinted his eyes and turned away. A silence fell over the room and when Sam turned back and opened his eyes, the room was empty.

At some point Sam fell asleep. When he woke up again, he noticed it was dark, meaning at least a few hours had passed. Suddenly, the cuff on his right wrist sprang open, followed by the one of the left and his ankles. An invisible force throws the door open. Sam sat up and looked around with a shocked and confused look. He knew he did not do this, he couldn't. This was something else. Or was it another trick of the mind. He felt his wrists and realized it was real.

"Hello?" Sam called out as he looked around. "Someone here?"

Sam slowly got up and headed out of the panic room. As he walked through the basement, he looked around but saw nothing. As he headed up the stairs, Castiel stepped out from the shadows. He turned to the panic room and closed the door through telekinesis. As Sam snuck through the hall, he suddenly ran into Adam, who was holding a sandwich. He froze.

"Sam." Adam said confused. "Did Dean let you out? Are you okay?"

Sam stared at Adam without saying a word. A dark look appeared on his face as he realized Adam was in his way. His younger brother became worried and took a step back.

"Look Sam, I don't know what is going on, but I'm sure Dean and Bobby are trying to help you." Adam said nervously.

"They can't." Sam replied coldly as he stepped forward.

"We can talk. We'll figure this out." Adam said.

"No." Sam replied.

Adam tried to run, but Sam charged forward and grabbed him. He grabbed Adam by the throat while preventing him from screaming by gagging him. Despite his weakened state, his years of hunting allowed him to easily overpower him.

"I'm sorry, kid." Sam whispered with a pained look as he waited for Adam to run out of air. "I don't want to, but I don't have a choice."

Sam quietly waiting until his younger brother passed out. He then carefully dropped him on the floor before heading out. When he passed the office, he saw both Dean and Bobby had fallen asleep. He grabbed his coat and left.

Xxx

Castiel was standing by a riverfront, leaning on the railings as he overlooked the water. He looked at the water with a conflicted look, overthinking his actions. When the lights behind him flickered, he turned around and saw Anna standing behind him.

"What did you do?" Anna asked concerned.

"You shouldn't have come, Anna." Castiel replied calmly.

"Why would you let out Sam Winchester?" She asked accusingly.

"Those were my orders." Castiel said.

"Orders?" Anna asked appalled. "Cas, you saw him. He's drinking demon blood. It's so much worse than we thought. Dean was trying to stop him."

"You really shouldn't have come." Castiel replied.

As the flapping of wings was heard, an angel appeared on both sides of Anna, one male and the other female. They took hold of her and she looked at Castiel with a pleading expression. However, Castiel looked away and was illuminated in white light. When the light faded, the other angels had disappeared. Castiel briefly looked up before turning back to the river.

Xxx

Back at the salvage yard, Adam was sitting on the couch in the office while Dean was pacing around the room. Adam was staring at the floor. Only a few minutes ago, Bobby had found the kid knocked out in the hallway and Sam had disappeared.

"I'm sorry." Adam eventually said.

"Did you let him out?" Dean asked as he stopped and turned to him.

"What? No, of course not!" Adam replied. "He just showed up out of nowhere. I tried to talk to him. He overpowered me."

"It's not your fault." Dean replied and kicked against a chair in frustration.

"When are you going tell me what is really going on here?" Adam asked.

Dean ignored him and returning to his pacing. When Bobby entered the room, both turned to him.

"How the hell did he get out?" Dean asked.

"The room's full of busted devil's traps." Bobby replied. "Looks like he had help."

"Demons?" Dean asked, before coming to a realization. "Ruby."

"That'd be my guess." Bobby replied.

"Hold on." Adam called out. "Demons? As in actual demons?" However, both Dean and Bobby ignored him.

"How did she even touch the door?" Dean asked.

"You think she's got the mojo?" Bobby asked.

"I didn't think so." Dean replied doubtfully. "I don't know, man."

"What difference does it make?" Bobby said with a shrug. "How he got gone ain't as important as where he got gone to."

"Well, I'll tell you one thing. At this point I hope he's with Ruby." Dean said.

"Why?" Bobby asked confused.

"Cause killing her is the next big item on my to-do list." Dean said determined.

"I thought you were on call for angel duty." Bobby replied.

"I am on call. In my car, on my way to murder the bitch." Dean said as he started to walk away.

"One thing." Bobby called after him.

"What?" Dean asked as he turned back to him.

"Sam don't wanna be found, which means he's gonna be damn near impossible to find." Bobby said.

"Yeah, we'll see." Dean replied unimpressed.

"Hold on." Adam called out as he stood up. "I know I'm starting to sound like a broken record here, but will someone finally tell me what is the hell is going on? What's wrong with Sam, who the hell is this Ruby chick?"

"I don't have time for this." Dean said before walking away.

As Dean left and slammed the door shut, Bobby sighed and poured himself a drink. "Alright kid, sit down. You think monsters are the worst thing out there? Think again."

Xxx

Sam sat alone in an empty hotel room. It was a fancy room, though Sam was not paying attention. He was going through serious withdrawal, shivering and shaking in the corner. He impatiently tapped his fingers on the floor as he waited. When there was a knock on the door, he quickly crawled up. When he opened the door, Ruby stepped in.

"Honeymoon suite, really?" Ruby remarked with a smile. "I'm flattered."

"Did you bust me out of that room?" Sam asked as he closed the door.

"How could I, Sam?" Ruby replied as she took off her jacket. "The whole thing's engineered to bite me in the ass."

"Then how did I get out of there?" Sam asked confused.

"I don't know, and I don't wanna know." Ruby replied. "You're out. That's all that matters." She smiled as she came closer to him. "I'm glad you're here."

"Yeah?" Sam asked in disbelief, which soon turned to anger. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I got here as quick as I could." Ruby replied before walking away.

"I mean the past three weeks." Sam said angrily. "I've been calling you."

"I've been pretty deep in it trying to dig out Lilith. Sometimes I can't sit around and check my voicemail." Ruby remarked flippantly as she dropped her bag on the floor, until she noticed a look of desperation on his face. "Look, I'm sorry you're hurting. Really. I had no idea that Dean would do that to you."

"You and me both." Sam replied trembling.

Sam tried to get his emotions under control as he walked toward her. "You didn't book this joint just to impress me, did you?" She asked.

"Dean's gonna come after me." Sam replied determined. "And he knows my habits, my aliases, everything. He knows exactly which motel I'd pick."

"Hence the room." Ruby remarked with a shrug.

"Whatever it takes to shake him." Sam said.

"It won't be easy. I mean, he knows you better than anyone." Ruby replied.

"Not as well as he thinks." Sam replied.

"You know, it's sad." Ruby said contemplating.

"What?" Sam asked with a frown.

"That things have gotten this bad between you two." Ruby replied sympathetically as she stroked his hair.

Sam could no longer control himself. He grabbed Ruby and slammed her down on the bed. He hovered over her as they stated at each other with lust. Sam slowly moved down, letting his hand slide down her body until he eventually found the knife tucked in her ankle sheath. He moved it to her arm and slowly cut it open, causing Ruby to smirk. Sam then leaned down and started to drink her blood.

Xxx

Back at the salvage yard, Dean was working out his frustration while fixing up the Impala. He still could not believe things had gotten this bad, but he was not letting it get any worse. Dean looked up when he heard footsteps and saw it was Bobby.

"How did the talk go with Adam?" Dean remarked casually. "Teach him about the birds and the bees?"

"Yeah." Bobby replied. "Kid is definitely a Winchester, seemed to handle it pretty well."

"Good." Dean said. "Any word on Sam?"

"That's why I came. Police found my car." Bobby informed him. "Abandoned in an alley in Jamestown, North Dakota."

"He's switching up." Dean concluded. "Any other cars stolen in Jamestown?"

"Two." Bobby replied. "1999 Honda Civic, blue. Nice and anonymous, like Sam likes."

"What was the other one?" Dean asked.

"White oh-five Escalade with custom rims." Bobby replied with contest. "It's a neon sign."

"You're right. He'd never take that." Dean reasoned. "Which is exactly what he did."

"You think?" Bobby asked with a frown.

"I know that kid." Dean replied as he closed the hood. "All right, I'll head in that direction. You stay here, ride the police databases, keep an eye on Adam. We gotta find Sammy quick."

Xxx

Back in the honeymoon suite, Sam and Ruby were lying in bed after a round of steamy demon blood-fueled sex. Ruby smiled as she turned around and looked at Sam while leaning on her elbow.

"Your appetite's gotten much bigger." Ruby remarked with a smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked nervously as he sat up straight.

"Sam, relax. It's okay." Ruby said quickly to comfort him. "It's good. Just means you're getting stronger, that's all. It means you're strong enough to kill Lilith. Just in time, too, because the final seals are breaking."

"How many are left?" Sam asked concerned.

"Three… two…" Ruby counted down.

"What?" Sam called out. "Where are the angels?"

"Screwing the pooch, wherever they are." Ruby remarked. "The point is, it's looking more and more like we're getting down to the final seal. And I found out something big."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Seal sixty-six. It can't be broken by just any demon." Ruby explained. "Apparently, only Lucifer's first can do it."

"Lucifer's first?" Sam asked with a confused frown.

"Demon Sunday School story." Ruby replied as she rolled her eyes. "God prefers humans to angels. Lucifer gets jealous and then he gets creative. And he twists and tempts a human soul into the very first demon as a 'screw you' to God. It's what got him locked up in the first place."

"That was Lilith?" Sam asked to confirm his suspicion.

"She's way older than she looks." Ruby remarked.

"Wait." Sam said. "So if Lilith is the only one who can break the final seal, if I get to her in time…"

"Then Lucifer never busts out of his cage." Ruby finished his trail of thought. "Exactly."

"Great." Sam replied. You figure out where she is?"

"The bitch can hide." Ruby said in an annoyed tone. "But I finally have a lead on someone who might be able to help us. I closed in on a member of Lilith's entourage. You might call her a personal chef."

"Chef?" Sam asked with a frown. "Seriously? What does she eat?"

"You don't wanna know." Ruby replied as she shook her head.

Xxx

Cut to a hospital, where two nurses were walking down a hallway. One of a pretty blonde in blue scrubs, while the other a pretty brunette in pink scrubs. As they walked they were talking while the blonde was reading a report.

"Hear about that horrible thing at St. Paul's?" The blonde asked.

"No." The brunette replied curiously.

"One of the neonatal nurses walked right off the unit with two babies." The blonde said.

"You are kidding me." The brunette replied shocked.

"Swear to God." The blonde replied as she raised her hand. "Worked there seventeen years. Then one day, out of the blue, she just does it."

The nurses walked through a door and entered a nursery filled with sleeping babies.

"That's just horrifying." The brunette said shocked.

"Now she's saying that she doesn't even remember what happened." The blonde said disgusted. "Like she was possessed."

"She must be nuts." The brunette replied.

"I know." The blonde said as they stopped to look at the innocently sleeping babies through the window. "Who could ever lay a finger on them?"

"I know. They're just delicious." The brunette nurse replied while her eyes turned pitch-black, revealing she was a demon.

xxx

Back at the hotel suite, Sam was just finishing buttoning up his shirt after a shower as he left the bathroom. Ruby sat on the bed playing with her knife.

"So our demon gourmet nurse." Sam asked. "You sure?"

"She'll be there." Ruby replied. Graveyard shift tomorrow night. Meantime, if you're gonna be strong enough to kill Lilith, you're gonna need more than I can give you now."

Sam sighed reluctantly, not wanting to accept that he needed more. However, he could not stop thinking what Dean would think.

"Sam." Ruby said sympathetically as she stood up. "Come on. It's okay."

"I know I need more." Sam admitted as he moved closer to her. "I get it. I know it's okay. I just… I wish he'd trusted me, you know?"

"I'm sorry." Ruby replied as she looked at the floor.

"I just hope... you know, when all this is over... I hope we can fix things." Sam admitted, realizing the odds were pretty slim.

xxx

As the Impala drove down a dark, Dean stared ahead while listening to some old rock and roll. When the phone rang, he turned down the radio and picked up.

"Cops found the Escalade in a ditch outside Elk River." Bobby's voice sounded through the phone.

"How far away am I?" Dean asked.

"A couple of hours." Bobby replied. "I pulled up a weather map, made some calls. There's a town not far from there, Cold Spring. Lighting up with demon signs.

"Good place to look." Dean said determined.

There was a moment of silence and Dean could sense something was coming. "Hey, listen." Bobby eventually said.

"What?" Dean asked impatiently.

"Us finding Sam? It's gotta be about getting him back, not pushing him away." Bobby said.

"Right." Dean replied casually.

"I know you're mad, Dean. I understand." Bobby said. You got a right to be, but I'm just saying. Be good to him anyway. You gotta get through to him."

Dean did not respond, but merely hung up and threw the phone in the passenger's seat. He did not need Bobby's advice, he'd deal with Sam in his own way.

xxx

Back at the hotel, Sam left the room and headed down the stairs, unaware of Dean standing around the corner. When his brother was gone, Dean headed to the room and went inside. He saw Ruby packing her bag and pulled out his knife. She sensed his presence right before he could stab her. She grabbed his arm and they fought. He pushed her against a wall and tried to stab while Ruby fended him off. Just when he was about to end her, Sam grabbed his arm and pushed him away.

"Just take it easy." Sam said as he positioned himself between Dean and Ruby.

"Well, it must've been some party you two had going, considering how hard you tried to keep me from crashing it." Dean remarked. "Well, solid try, but here I am."

"Dean, I'm glad you're here." Sam replied. "Look. Let's just talk about this."

'Soon as she's dead, we can talk all you want." Dean replied.

"Ruby, get out of here." Sam said.

"No, she's not going anywhere." Dean snapped at him.

Dean stepped forward, though Sam blocked his way. Ruby used the opportunity to quickly run out of the room.

"She's poison, Sam." Dean said angrily.

"It's not what you think, Dean." Sam replied.

"Look what she did to you!" Dean yelled at him. "I mean, she up and vanishes weeks at a time, leaves you cracking out for another hit…"

"She was looking for Lilith." Sam defended her.

Dean sighed, not believing how stupid his brother was. "That is French for manipulating your ass ten ways from Sunday." He said.

"You're wrong, Dean." Sam replied.

"Sammy, you're lying to yourself." Dean said concerned. "I just want you to be okay. You would do the same for me. You know you would."

"Just listen." Sam replied with a sigh, throwing the knife on the bed and raising his hands. "Just listen for a second. We got a lead on a demon close to Lilith. Come with us, Dean. We'll do this together."

"That sounds great." Dean said. "As long as it's you and me. Demon bitch is a deal breaker. You kiss her goodbye, we can go right now."

"I can't." Sam admitted, causing Dean to turn away and shake his head. "Dean, I need her to help me kill Lilith. I know you can't wrap your head around it, but maybe one day you'll understand. I'm the only one who can do this, Dean.

Dean turned back to his brother. "No, you're not the one who's gonna do this." He said.

"Right, that's right, I forgot. The angels think it's you." Sam remarked annoyed.

"You don't think I can?" Dean asked angrily.

"No. You can't." Sam replied. "You're not strong enough."

"Well, I'm sure as hell no going to let you keep going like this." Dean said determined.

"Stop bossing me around, Dean!" Sam snapped at him, before pulling himself together. "Look. My whole life, you take the wheel, you call the shots, and I trust you because you are my brother. Now I'm asking you, for once, trust me."

"No. You don't know what you're doing, Sam." Dean replied.

"Yes, I do." Sam said angrily.

"Then that's worse." Dean yelled at him. "Because it's not something that you're doing, it's what you are! It means…"

Dean stopped and regretted what he said, though it was too late. "Just say it." Sam demanded angrily as tears welled up his eyes.

"It means you're a monster." Dean said reluctantly.

Sam nodded and wiped away a tear. He turned away and both brothers were wrecked with regret. However, Sam's pain quickly turned to anger and he took a swing at Dean. He stumbled back and hit the floor. Dean looked up at Sam as he slowly got up. He could not believe it had come to his, but there was no point in denying it.

Dean charged at Sam and hit him without restraint. The brothers engaged in a brutal fight, neither of them pulling any punches. In the ongoing chaos, the entire room was trashed. However, it wasn't long before Sam began dominating the fight. He knocked down his brother and started to choke him. When Dean was nearly out of breath, Sam backed up.

"You don't know me." Sam said bitterly "You never did. And you never will."

Sam started to walk away and Dean barely managed to sit up. He saw his brother headed to the door. "You walk out that door, don't you ever come back!"

Sam stopped and turned around to look at him. However, he was done listening. He needed to do this, no matter what Dean thought. He turned around and left, slamming the door behind him. Dean gasped for air and looked at the ceiling with a broken look. It was over.

Xxx

The End


End file.
